Yoko's saviour
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Tadanobu's cousin Yoko seeks out Kyo's protection for herself and her unborn child but how will this affect Misao and Kyo's relationship and the infants reaction to another demon child in its presence?


Kyo sat on his porch deep in thought while Misao was asleep in the other room her pregnancy was well ahead and she was worn out and hormonal. He was still fathoming out on how to save Misao from dyeing due to the childbirth. Suddenly he sensed a powerful yet fragile energy approaching the mansion to which the Daitengu approached him but the triplets were sent to guard Misao as she slept.

"Who could possibly attempt to attack us I mean we have no enemy with such a weak aura unless you count the lesser demons that attack Lady Misao" Zenki yells crossly.

Sagami looks up and spots a bright light falling towards the house and can barely make out a figure within it "Up there look!" he yells pointing to the sky.

There is a loud crash and rumbling as the light lands into the garden leaving it partially wrecked with a medium sized crater in the middle. Kyo frowns angrily and mutters to himself about the pride of his garden to which Sagami agrees but is more serious.

Suddenly a figure appears from the dust and then a girl approaches them and then collapses to her knees panting heavily. She has long green hair to her waist and pinkish red eyes and is wearing a pink kimono.

Kyo looks stunned "Yoko…is that you?" he asks stunned.

Yoko gets to feet weakly "Hey Kyo you look well" she pants breathlessly leaning against a charred persimmon tree.

Buzen looks suspicious "Lord Kyo who is this girl?" he asks concerned.

Kyo sighs heavily "This is Yoko Tadanobu's cousin and a childhood friend of mine" he says irritably.

Sagami decides to take over "Miss Yoko please explain your reason for coming to us unless it's to attack Lady Misao as we will protect her" he says darkly.

A shiver of fear runs down Yoko's spine and she backs away nervously her whole body trembling while a few tears well up and spill over.

Kyo becomes annoyed "Sagami I realize Yoko is an enemy to you as you do not know her but she is a friend to me so do not raise your hand to her UNDERSTAND" Kyo says darkly with a icy tone.

Sagami glances at Kyo then stands down from his attack towards Yoko but still stands in the doorway in an attempt to protect Misao.

Yoko breathes a sigh of relief and smiles gently "I am very grateful for your mercy" she says and bows as a sign of respect.

The other Daitengu frown but realize that they cannot disobey the leader of their clan even if they do not like his decisions.

_**Inside**_

Yoko is sat opposite Kyo at the tea table while Taro serves them some green matcha tea and a tray of rice cakes and pastries.

Yoko squeals happily "Strawberry tart my latest favourite!" she cries happily and happily begins eating eat.

Kyo takes a rice ball and begins eating it casually "She still loves cake" he thinks to himself.

Zenki grows tired of Yoko's peppy attitude and snaps "Can we get to the point please?!" he says sharply a slight growl in his tone.

Yoko pouts sadly and continues eating but stops talking feeling unhappy that the others suspect her and are being so harsh towards her. She sniffs sadly tears welling up "Why do they HATE me so much" she wonders.

Kyo looks at Yoko sternly "Yoko please explain your reason for your visit it is very unlike you to want to come here mainly you just want to be free and mischievous" he says his eyes sharp.

Yoko sighs sadly and puts down her plate her head bowing "Kyo...I'm…I'm pregnant".

Kyo and the others are stunned then the Daitengu turn to face Kyo all frowning crossly to which Kyo insists angrily that Misao was his first and the only girl for him.

Yoko senses the negative energy and sighs heavily "It's not Kyo's baby the father stole my chastity and then abandoned me" she says sadly.

The Daitengu are stunned and go quiet feeling a slight hint of guilt at their harshness towards Yoko and apologize quietly.

Kyo covers his mouth with his hand thoughtfully "So what do you want to do about this situation Yoko?" he asks sternly.

Yoko takes a deep breath then cries "I…I want you to allow me sanctuary at your residence!"

The room goes silent enough to hear a pin drop and then everyone yells "WHAAAT!" from shock.

Yoko becomes nervous "Not for life just until the baby is born then I'll go to my father and we'll live together" she explains.

The Daitengu mutter about the safety of Lady Misao to which Kyo says "Ok" shocking them

Sagami approaches Kyo "Lord Kyo are you sure this is a wise choice she may attempt to attack Lady Misao or the child within her will feel endangered".

Kyo smiles "Misao is very ahead with her pregnancy and having a female friend in her situation will be good for her plus she'll know about vitamins and such for Misao's health" he explains.

The other Daitengu agree but are still unsure when suddenly they hear footsteps approaching and Misao enters the room "Hi guys *Yawn* that was a good nap" she says pleasantly.

There is a long silence when Misao see's Yoko sitting there and then becomes angry "KYO ARE YOU BUYING HOOKERS WHILE I'M PREGNANT YOU JERK!" she snaps.

Kyo panics "Misao wait it's not what you think I swear Yoko is friend of mine she's Tadanobu's cousin!" he yells worriedly.

Misao calms down "I see very well I believe you but what does she want from you?" she asks suspiciously.

Kyo clears his throat "Yoko is pregnant with a hanyou child and is seeking sanctuary from us and I have allowed this however the Daitengu are going to watch her but you Misao are in charge of helping her deal with her pregnancy" he explains.

Misao went quiet then said "Sure ok…" she said casually to which Yoko smiled happily her face lighting up "I mean it would be nice to have someone to vent my frustration onto especially about girl stuff" she said kindly.

Yoko bowed on her knees gratefully "Thank you Lady Misao I'm so grateful to you" she sobbed tearfully.

Sagami watched Misao comfort Yoko and then said "Lady Misao has a big heart" he said to Kyo.

Kyo smiled "Yeah she does but that's what I love most about her" he said fondly.


End file.
